narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin, if you want to become and Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 15:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V Todays News Thank you. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Future Arc Hey, could you put your characters info in Naruto Omega: The Tales of the Future. It takes place about 50 years after Hikaru fights seireitou and ryun. --Seireitou 00:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Are we gonna make an RP for Hikaru, seireitou and ryun's training together? P.S.S. Is your cousin/brother feeling better at all? oh man He's not even my cousin and even im shedding some tears over here. I really wish him the best of the best of luck. and ill talk with kurosaki-senpai about. --Seireitou 01:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Tell your cousin i said Hi, even if he doesnt know me Alright Ok --Seireitou 02:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ah.... You do realize that Kokuho is another traslation for the 4-tailed menacing chakra ball, right? It was called Kokuho in Naruto Accel 2, but its still the same technique. --Seireitou 02:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I understand, i only know this because i have naruto accel 2 and i can read japanese (to soem extent) --Seireitou 02:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Its Okay man Its okay, after all, whats a little RP fight compared to a loving cousin/brother. --Seireitou 05:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) No Prob Its no prob, just nice to hear that he's being humorus again ^_^ --Seireitou 05:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Ill also be kinda busy but ill still be commenting on the battle, i just got my new taekwondo spreadsheet for my new forms EUI-AM, CHOOG-JANG AND KO-DANG (all korean terms) Yo I hope im not literally making you pissed about how i talk about tora on the fight, just wanted to know --Seireitou 06:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thats good Thats good, cause i didnt want to make you feel angry or anything more then how you are feeling now. --Seireitou 07:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Kyuubi Powers, i know, wouldnt it be cool to have them in real life?! No prob! No prob, we're all friends in some way here after all ^_^ --Seireitou 07:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Hows he feeling? I gotta go I have to go but ill be on tommorrow so see ya till then, we can finish the fight then. Warmest regaurds to your cousin/brother. --Seireitou 07:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Inquiry Just asking, how many people have you made an admin now? The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn So if I tell Tetsu to lay off, you will make me an admin? Or if Tetsu tells me and Haru to lay off? The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn I am the only of the TWO that has an email. And when I try to make an other account for Tetsu, it says 'Sorry, we cannot make an account for you at the moment.' I'm schizophrenic, so that means it's only two people on the account. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Enter Cold Hard Steel. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn I Understand No, it's fine. I'm sorry about your cousin, and I understand what you're going through. My Grandma got alzheimer's almost a decade ago. We tried to take care of her in the house, but eventually she ended up in the hospital, and she died after slipping into a vegitative state. So I understand your pain, and it's perfectly fine for you to vent to me. ^_^ But that whole thing I just did where I trash-talked Seireitou is proof that I'm not ready to be an admin. After I vented, I came to my senses, and I felt really, really bad. T_T Well, best of wishes with your personal life. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Your turn Its you move on the thing, just keep commenting you then me and so on til i put the "The End" on the end. Hmmm Its pretty good, i think so too --Seireitou 04:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I stand by what i said, its pretty good ^_^ Nice Video Pretty cool, And do you mind me asking how your cousin is doing? Echo Uchiha 04:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Really! He's better now, yay! Im happy for him ^_^ --Seireitou 04:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Amazing Really? That's great. I couldn't get my mind off of him so I kept praying, and suddenly I got this reassuring feeling. I'm so pleased to know that he will have a safe and happy Christmas in his own home. And you two are even closer now? Wow, I already knew how much you two looked out for each other, as orchestrated through Ryun and Tora. Echo Uchiha 04:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Well, it would be to anyone, especially to you, i know how much he means to you, so im also happy that you are relieved. --Seireitou 04:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) No Not too much information, it's actually quite poetic, seeing how it takes such a short amount of time as two years to forge a bond that will never be broken. And it makes it even more astounding to know that you've already overcame several obstacles in life, tugging at you and trying to tell you to lose hope. In a deeper sense, it is inspiring how much trust can be between two people, and it seems to someone such as myself who barely knows you that you truly do share one soul. Like I said, that is such an ispirational story, through trust and God, you can and did obtain far more than just a normal friend or cousin. Echo Uchiha 04:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) alright, now.... Okay, now, in "Another Leader?" on the Rp, we will keep commenting about seireitou becoming Sekennousama. It starts wih ryun in office as Gokage Sennin when the world leadders and Hikaru come together to discuss about the next world king. They recommend naruto but you and hikaru (You play as noth ryun and hikaru) suggest Seireitou. One thing leads to another and so on. We have one more ceremony and BAM!, we're done with that story. --Seireitou 05:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I wish both you and your cousin a very merry christmas ^_^ Ninja here I was going to say this. Really, I'm not being a goodie-goodie and not following Sereitou. Have a great Christmas! -The Dark Ninja um Holy crap I forgot about the shinobi tounament. Your turn in the fight betweeen Haizo and Ken. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:31, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Check this out, homie: Naruto: The Grand Cyber Crystal Adventure ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Personal Opinion I need you opinion on this, who would win in a fight, Seireitou or Echo? And whose stronger? --Seireitou 20:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Alright, i can agree with those, but the physical strength, does that apply to seireitou normal, or him in Bankai and/or in Shukai, or even in Demon mode? Also, if things go the way i plan, either it will be me vs Hikaru or Echo vs me, which im fine with either way. Also, even if we dont fight in the tournament, we will battle it out after in our own fight. Now, what id like to know is if me and echo were to fight, no holds barred, no holding back, using everything, who would win? At least your opinion, doesnt need to be totally correct --Seireitou 05:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I dont knwo if i told you yet but i passed my 2nd degree Senior Black Belt Test! Re: Ok First off, Thanks! Second, I agree with that, but then again, every fight seireitou's been in involving a strong opponent usually results in a month or week in intensive care, though Echo would be obviously damaged, seireitou may have feelings for his beloved ones, but doesnt show mercy on the battle field, i think Ryun and Hikaru have noticed that ^_^ Well, he kinda does, but, if its something were his honor is on the line, he wont hold back. --Seireitou 05:44, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Also Can you also give me a factor chart again, but this time with me vs Hikaru --Seireitou 05:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks, and i hope im not imposing or anythign, but if you could, could you do the ryun an seireitou factor chart, so i can have the full set of strongest characters against seireitou? --Seireitou 06:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH Do you know who the heck put on the permanent dark skin?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! It looks disgusting and it hurts my eyes!!!!!! Take it off!!! —This unsigned comment was made by Hantou Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Feliz Navidad Merry Christmas, to you and to your cousin! ^_^ Seireitou 05:14, 26 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think of this opening, mostly around the pictures, i was thinking that this could be a good opening for something: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKRi5Oj4dgY&feature=related --Seireitou 00:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yeah i thought so too, im using the original opening from code geass so if you wanna use it for anything, please go right ahead. --Seireitou 00:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome I liked it, especially at the part with naruto's eye and seeing all his loved ones, that was awesome! ^_^ --Seireitou 05:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah! I know, right. His outfit is awesome, a mix of minato and jiraiya, and when he destroyed one of pein's bodies in one hit, i think naruto is climbing up in my top 10 list of naruto characters ^_^ -Seireitou 05:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Also, did you hear that me and Hikaru are having a final match to prove who's stronger? --The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki welll.... Id be happy to fight Ryun again, but i need to take out Hikaru and Echo first, also, dont you need to finish your match with Haizo using Ken? Oh yeah, Kurosaki said he would start an Rp soon of our training after the two on one match. --Seireitou 05:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) cool cool, also, i was wondering, is Ryun still alive in 100 years? Also, did you see whne Seireitou "evolves" into a god and has different forms like Zukia? Its due to his KyuubiTaishou --Seireitou 05:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) >_< ... Since when would i need Kagirinaigan for anyway, seireitou's got Ragnarok, '''THE most powerful doujutsu, and can easily take down another sharingan version. --Seireitou 07:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) And i doubt the legendary weilders back then knew me >_< alert We have an ip vandal, here's the number:98.118.44.245. Block him, he deleted an entire page. Cold hard steel 20:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Are you competing in the Shinobi World Tournament? I forgot who you're playing. Cold hard steel 22:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) AHH.... ahhhhh............ sure, why not: --A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha --Seireitou 00:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. When Ryun lives after 100 years and so, he lives as Hebikyokoku's leader? Thats cool Thats cool, Hebi Sennin vs Kitsune Sennin. Seireitou trained with Orochimaru so he also knew Hebijutsu but never really perfected or traind with it, so he isnt exactly skilled with it to the point where he could fight with it. Seireitou's a Kitjutsu Master --Seireitou 00:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *chuckle* hahaha, you got that idea from the new naruto chapter, excellent usage of canon-fanon transfer --Seireitou 00:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Still, its really awesome and gos with Ryun's personality. Seireitou has an outfit very similar to this avatar as Sekennousama Like to be a Proctor I see a lot of interesting battles here, but I hear you just started a tournament. Can I be the proctor by any chance? --Rasengan888 20:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What do you think What do you think of this intro, im thinking of using it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKVBlfnXwOY --Seireitou 20:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to ask Sorry, I just found out that Seireitou is the one who organizes, I already asked him and he said yes, so thank you for telling me. --Rasengan888 23:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Shikai and Bankai? Does Ryun have Shikai and Bankai? --Seireitou 01:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Question... How did you become a Buereaucrat? I was just wonderin'... Narutokurosaki547 02:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) SAY WHAT??? Hold on a second. Is being an Admin and a Buereaucrat the same thing? Narutokurosaki547 02:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Oh...well thanks I was unaware that I even had such a high position. Also, have you checked out Naruto Fanon Abridged: The Series yet? Narutokurosaki547 03:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Akatsuki meeting On the abridged fanon page, i made a funny scene when akatsuki gathers, tell me what you think: Akatsuki Gathers --Seireitou 07:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, another fight While we are having our final fight, i was thinking that their kids should fight too. you know seireitou's son, Suzaku Hyuga vs Ryun's son, Luke Uchiha. It should take place after luke obtains the spirit beast. --Seireitou 09:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) New Site Sure, I'd love to, sounds pretty fun. If it's alright, may I ask why? Echo Uchiha 21:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alright then, I'm on board if you need me. Echo Uchiha 21:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, but Why Are you leaving Naruto Fanon? Narutokurosaki547 21:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) sure.... sure, but, may i ask why another fanon? --Seireitou 21:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) the opening I like it, but, the fihgting thing, i thought Ryun and Tora never fought eachother, but the song itself was cool --Seireitou 03:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ugh... This is just getting ridiculous. You're making admins left and right with no regards as to how the heck are we gonna have normal members for the admins to help if it only takes five frickn' seconds for you to think "Oh, look, they typed on a page! I think I'll make them an admin." Geez, man! Cold hard steel 13:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Wait Are you leaving the fanon site? The dark ninja 14:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa...nelly... Not sure if I'm responsible yet...wait until the Shinobi World Tournament is done...then I'll think about it. --Rasengan888 14:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) You might want to... ...Hey, Ten Tailed Fox, you might want to check your battle on the Shinobi World Tournament, 'cause it's a pretty good idea if you just go there. --Rasengan888 19:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) HINT: It'll be crucial to the tournament if you don't go. Nevermind and Disqualification Sorry, best buddy. But, to my disregard, you've been disqualified from the Shinobi World Tournament. Look at my message above and look at Second Round: Ken Toshiro vs Haizo Hyuga. I wish that you were here earlier but I'm afraid that you're now disqualified. --Rasengan888 19:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I saw what you wrote on Cold hard steel's usertalk and I must say, thank you for putting on that message (saying that I'm heavily responsible and make a good admin). I actually might take consideration. But, isn't it still unusual for a person to be on a wiki for only a week and for some reason become an admin? Also, I think you've already got a lot of admins already.--Rasengan888 20:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ...Huh? Since when did I say that he didn't deserve to become an admin? I think he'd make a great one. He seems a bit obsessive to me, but maybe that's just being a workaholic. Also, I have to agree with his own view, and I've said this before, that I must advise you that you're making too many admins and you're making them too fast. Cold hard steel 02:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Admin From what Cold hard steel said, I'm NOT OBSESSIVE!!! *whew*, now then, from what I think in my point of view is that I think that we need a vote to see that if me, Rasengan888, is capable to become an admin...should we make an article about that? Called: Admin Request Page/Rasengan888? I'll just put in the details about me. --Rasengan888 20:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 2 Questions Ok, first, Tenkai, is that another zanpaktou form or just a more powerful branch form of the Shukai state. Second, is that Ryun's highest level of power? --Seireitou 20:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) yeah but... yeah but you do realize that zanpaktou forms to be made regular forms, they need to be obtained by all weilders of zanpaktou like how with super saiyan 4, people who know super saiyan amd have their tail. Meaning that his sons could become super saiyan 4's but lost their tails. Since there are only two ten tailed beasts, shoudlnt Tenkai be a stronger branch form? so it makes more sense? --Seireitou 20:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) -_-' Did you really think seireitou would lose that easily or was it a "hikaru-humor" joke --Seireitou 05:06, 7 January 2009 (UTC) pic I found this pic of a peaceful sasuke that matched Ryun perfectly, atleast, i think so http://www.deviantart.com/download/86519543/The_New_Look_by_goku_yoh_luffy.jpg --Seireitou 05:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Training Sure, although I'm certain we'll be more than enough for him, (Considering I know we could and already have defeat him individually). So yes, just create the article and the setting and let's begin. Echo Uchiha 00:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Luke picture I dont know but this picture looks awful like Luke, so here: http://newsimg.ngfiles.com/37000/37124_sasuke_2.jpg --Seireitou 06:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan I was wondering if my own Uchiha character could use the Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan with your permission. May I use it? Achrones150 23:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC)